


Every time, it's you and me

by Bellakitse



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Mini fics, Romance, Stand Alone, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: Flash fics from tumblr prompts.Latest: Alex has been missing for eight days, thirteen hours, and forty-two minutes and Michael has slowly been losing his mind for just as long.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 32
Kudos: 153





	1. 106.  I try my best.

**Author's Note:**

> 106\. I try my best.

They’ve been having dinners at the cabin and the airstream for weeks now, movie nights on Alex’s couch for the last five fridays that always end with Michael pressed against Alex’s side, his hand in Michael’s hair, nails lightly scraping at his scalp until Michael is boneless.

They’re dating, just quietly and privately, for once not out of fear but because they don’t want to share each other with the outside world just yet. Still, eventually, he knows that they’re going to have to allow the world into their lives and after weeks of indecision, he works up the nerve to ask Alex out on a real date.

The bright smile Alex gives him is worth the nervousness. Guess he’s not the only one ready to show them off.

They go out to dinner in the center of town, and it’s comfortable the same way it is when they’re at home. They’re done with dinner and on their way back to Alex’s car when Alex suggests a beer at the Wild Pony.

Michael’s a little surprised, he knows Alex and Maria are more than okay, their friendship stronger than ever even after Michael’s fleeting relationship with Maria, but the Wild Pony has never really been Alex’s scene even though his best friend owns it.

The bar is decently full when they arrive, but Michael spots his favorite pool table open and smiles.

“Wanna play?” he asks, tilting his head toward the table.

Alex squints at it before nodding in agreement. “I’ll go get the beers while you set up.”

Michael nods back at him, starting to walk away only for Alex to stop him with a soft touch of his hand. Michael is not fully turned when Alex leans in, brushing his lips against his.

He opens his mouth instinctively under Alex’s, letting him deepen the kiss. Alex tugs at his bottom lip in a way that always makes Michael whimper. When Alex pulls back, there is a smug smile on his face as Michael pants.

“What was that for?” he gets out, still trying to inhale, his head hazy the way only Alex can make it.

Alex’s smile grows. “These are your old stomping grounds, gotta make sure you remember who you’re going home with tonight.”

Michael feels the heat in his belly spread outward to his fingers and toes at Alex’s words, the possessiveness behind them shoots a thrill through him. He steps closer, his body against Alex as he pulls him in, kissing him once more, laying a claim of his own. “I’m going to need multiple reminders,” he says against the corner of Alex’s mouth; he can feel eyes on them, and he’s pleased.

Alex’s eyes are dark with the promise of the night to come; his touch though is gentle as he squeezes Michael’s waist. “I’ll try my best.”


	2. 131. You have a cold, you’re not dying.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You have a cold, you’re not dying,” Alex says for the third time in the last hour, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 131\. You have a cold, you’re not dying.

Alex Manes leans against the doorway of his bedroom, arms crossed over his chest as he watches.

“Alex, darlin’, I’m _dying_ ,” Michael wheezes as he lays on their bed, blankets up to his chin, his left arm thrown over his eyes like the alien drama queen he is. Given that they now know that he’s actually royalty on his home planet, it seems appropriate.

“You have a _cold,_ you’re not dying,” Alex says for the third time in the last hour, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend.

“I’m an _alien_ ,” Michael says haughtily, lowering his arm to shoot an irritable look at him, his honey-colored eyes puffy from being sick. “I don’t get colds, so I’m dying. The least you can do as the love of my life is act sad about it.”

Alex tries to keep a stern expression on his face, the last thing he should do is humor Michael, after all, it’s his own fault he’s sick. He’s the one willing to play lab monkey to Liz’s latest round of ‘let’s poke the alien and see what happens.’

What _happened_ is that Liz’s newest experiment left Michael with cold-like symptoms as a side-effect.

After checking him out, and finding no imminent danger, Kyle proclaimed it would run its course in a few days, all that Michael needed was rest.

Not that Michael is listening since, apparently, he’s on his death bed.

“This is what you get for going along with Liz,” he reminds him, biting down on his lip when Michael lets out a pitiful whine.

He does _not_ find Michael’s childish behavior cute; he does not.

“You’re really going to stand there and lecture me _now_? When I’m dying?” Michael sulks, sticking out his arms to make grabby hands at him. “Come and cuddle me before I expire.”

Alex feels his resolve weakening as he takes him in, wild hair, flushed skin, and pouty lips as he gives Alex big puppy-dog eyes that rival Buffy’s. He’s never been good at resisting Michael and now isn’t any different.

“What if you get me sick, who’s going to take care of you then?” Alex questions even as he starts to make his way towards the bed.

“It’s an alien cold,” Michael says smugly as Alex sits on the bed; he shoots him a warning look which Michael answers by blinking innocently at him, fooling no one. “Not even a real cold, I’m not going to get you sick, but if I do, I’ll take care of you.”

Alex barely gets comfortable before Michael mimics an octopus throwing an arm and a leg over Alex, using his chest as a pillow.

“But you’re dying,” Alex mocks, running his hand through Michael’s hair, it’s a little sweaty from the low-grade fever Michael was running earlier, but it’s soft to the touch and smells faintly of Michael’s special shampoo.

“I guess I’ll have to survive for you,” Michael says seriously, pinching Alex’s side when he shakes with laughter.

“So brave, sweetheart,” Alex teases gently, pressing a kiss on Michael’s forehead. He doesn’t get an answer in return, and when he looks down, he smiles, his heart full as Michael sleeps.


	3. 20. "Why do you care?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has been missing for eight days, thirteen hours, and forty-two minutes and Michael has slowly been losing his mind for just as long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lire-casander asked: What about "Why do you care?" for either Tarlos or Malex?

Alex has been missing for eight days, thirteen hours, and forty-two minutes and Michael has slowly been losing his mind for just as long. Their little ragtag group of humans and aliens have spent those eight days searching him with no results. It’s come to the point where they’ve had to suck it up and call in one of Alex’s lesser douche-bag brothers for help.

Michael had to stand back and watch as Gregory Manes made phone call after phone call to god knows who, until he turned back towards them with a grim expression telling them he knew where Alex was and how to get him. Michael had to bite down on his tongue until all he could taste is the coppery tint of his blood, to keep from going off like a bomb when Gregory said that the only one who would be going with him to get Alex would be Valenti.

He has to give Gregory credit, he didn’t even flinch as Michael stared him down. “I know what you can do,” he said casually like talking about alien powers was an everyday thing.

He guesses for a Manes maybe it is.

“But I also know my little brother will kill me if I put you in our father’s path even to save him. For some crazy reason, he loves you,” he flickers his eyes towards Maria and then back at Michael. “Not sure why though, you don’t seem worth it to me.”

He and Valenti leave for the extraction point and everyone goes quickly after that. Whether its because there's nothing for them to do but wait, and they don’t want to do it at the junkyard with him, or because they are giving him privacy to lose his shit, he doesn’t know, but the last car has barely left when things start flying, and the ground beneath him shakes.

The rage and fear that has been building for eight days comes out of him in a burst, glass bottles break, his chairs and trashcans tip over. He tires himself out quicker than he would like. The last few objects flying around fall to the ground as he taps out, and he’s left breathing hard, fury still coursing through him.

He wants to keep going until there’s nothing left. There isn’t anything anyway without Alex.

“Why do you care?”

He looks up at the question, surprised to find that Maria is still standing there and that she didn’t leave with the rest.

“What?” he gets out, his voice rough.

“Why do you care?” she repeats slowly and utterly unimpressed with him when he gives her a nasty look.

“How can you ask me that?” he questions all but shouting, as the anger spikes up again. “He’s your friend.”

“Best friend,” she answers, her eyes going steely. “He’s my best friend who hasn’t spoken to me about anything real or even really looked at me since you and I started this thing. This thing that I only started because you _swore_ that there was nothing between the two of you, that it was left back in high school, and yet here I stand with the ground shaking under my feet because you feel _nothing_. So I’ll ask you one more time. _Why_ do you care, Michael?”

Michael stares at her, takes in her crossed arms and narrowed eyes, he sees anger on her pretty features, but there's also fear, and he gets it. It’s the same fear he’s been carrying since he first found out Alex was gone. All this time with Maria, he’s thought in the back of his head that he had time. Time to fix it with Alex, to make it back to him.

He sees now that Maria has believed the same thing, that she had time to get her friend back.

“It’s _Alex_ ,” he finally speaks.

How can he explain what he has never really understood himself? In the end, it always comes down to Alex for him.

Maria looks at him silently, waiting for him to finish, she’s not going to let him off the hook this time.

Michael shakes his head. “I love him,” he says helplessly.

The look Maria gives him is sad and a little angry, but also kinder than he probably deserves after the months he’s put her through. _“Finally,”_ she says with a somewhat sardonic smile. “The truth.”


End file.
